What's Meant To Be-And What's Not
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: It's about Daine and Numair. Please R/R with no flames. And please R/R my other story.
1. Default Chapter

  
WHAT'S MEANT TO BE-AND WHAT'S NOT  
  
by Lady of the Wolves  
Dedicated to Phantom the cat  
  
  
This fic is in no way related to my first one. That means that it isn't a sequel. Anyway, I just wanted to write something besides my first one. Please review!  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: At The Tower  
  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin strolled casually down the white, sandy beach in front of Numair's tower. They were staying there for the summer because it was too hot in the palace where they normally lived at. It was a beautiful, warm evening and they both were feeling romantic. The two lovers were engaged to be married and felt completely at peace with the world and each other.  
Daine, as she preferred to be called, listened lazily as Numair talked about their wedding. It was going to be in Corus, in a beautiful meadow, and all of their plans seemed perfect. Absolutely perfect.   
"And your dress will be made out of white silk, with a long, flowing train, and-" Numair stopped talking. "Magelet? Are you listening to me?"  
She twirled around, enjoying the feel of sand beaneath her bare feet. Upon hearing him stop his endless chatter about their wedding, she admitted, "No."  
"Come here, you," the tall mage growled, lunging for her playfully. With a shriek she jumped out of the way and allowed him to chase her for a ways before he caught up and scooped her into his arms. He whirled her around before encircling his strong arms around her and kissing her with a passion they both enjoyed. She loved the feel of heat and fire that swept through her at his touch. They kissed until neither one could breathe, and then sprawled across the warm sand next to each other. Together they watched the sun set over the ocean.   
As the full moon slowly ascended to the sky, Numair rested his head upon his fiancee's and wondered Daine would ever regret her decision to marry him. And would he? He certainly didn't think so. He kissed her head and carried her back to the tower.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters and setting belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
  



	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams  
  
  
  
Hi, it's me again. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so. OK, in this fic Daine and Numair DO NOT live together. I know they do in my other story and in the books, but they don't in this one. Have a problem with that? Then that's YOUR problem. Thank you and have a nice day.  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  
Numair woke up and felt something strange. Opening his eyes, he saw a hand on his chest. Following the arm it was attached to with his eyes, he saw that it belonged to a blonde woman: Varice. He had always hated her. Why was she next to him?  
  
"Hello, lover," she whispered as she woke up, smiling coyly at him, eyes traveling down his body as he sat up. What was she doing?  
  
Numair sat up with a start; he had been dreaming. He and Daine were back at the palace and their wedding was approaching. Desperately he wished that she would be there suddenly to kiss him and tell him it was only a dream and she loved him.  
  
Sighing, the tall mage stood and fumbled around in the dark for his calendar. He grumbled and used his Gift to light up the area, and when he found it he took it back to his bed.  
  
"June 6," he whispered. That was the date they had set. He circled it again (for the twenty-fifth time) in ink and set it on the stand by his bed again.  
  
His thoughts returned to Daine. What if she decided he was an old man? What is she left him? Before, he had said he would let her go if she had truly wanted to leave; now he wasn't sure he could do that.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri dreamed that she was a servant, waiting on all of her noble friends. "Numair, help!" she cried, but he laughed and kissed Varice. Oh, how she hated that woman! She always had. Didn't Numair have better taste? Did he really love her?  
  
The next morning, June 2, Daine awoke feeling strange. It was the custom in Tortallan weddings for the bride and groom not to see each other for three whole days prior to the ceremony. I can't see Numair after today, she thought. And then we'll be married.  
  
A knock on the door brought her fully to her senses. "Daine, dear, we've lots to do!" cried a familiar voice; it was Onua, her made of honor and first Tortallan friend.  
  
"There's the flowers, and-" Queen Thayet started. She was one of the bridesmaids.  
  
"Don't forget the meadow! We still have to-" It was funny to hear Alanna the Lioness ramble excitedly about a wedding!  
  
"It's all been taken care of," Numair cut in. She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Now, may I please have a moment with my wife-to-be?"  
  
The women grumbled, but moved so Numair could slip inside. He grinned at Daine, whose heart fluttered, and sat on her bed. Then he pulled her into a hug and kiss.  
  
"I see that you have not fully awoken," he said with amusement, pushing some curls behind her ears. She smiled and snuggled close to him. He buried his face in her beautiful hair and felt like the luckiest man alive.  
  
"I'm almost up," she muttered, voice slurred with sleep. He laughed and pulled her to her feet, supporting her in case she fell. She reached up to kiss him, then pushed him out the door. "I've got to change," she explained, but didn't resist when he pulled her into another passionate kiss in the doorframe. Skysong, called Kitten, Daine's blue dragon, woke up and chirped at the happy couple and Daine's friends (the three women: Onua, Thayet, and Alanna) whistled until they broke apart with a gasp. A final kiss and Numair left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Freedom's Fire

Chapter 3: Freedom's Fire  
  
  
  
  
The Wildmage frowned. Something was definitely wrong. She could feel it with her wild magic. She was outside, talking to Onua, when it hit her.  
  
"Daine? Are you all right?" Onua asked, noticing the strange look on her face.  
  
"It's probably just nerves," Alanna quipped, coming over to join them. She hit Daine heartily on the back, which snapped the young woman into reality.   
  
"No, it's - something's wrong." She frowned again. "I know!" She took off in the direction of the woods.  
  
Sighing, her friends followed.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ABUSE THE POOR ANIMAL?!!?!" Daine shrieked. She was still trying to calm down. Onua patted her on the back, but she too was shaking with rage. Daine had felt help signals from a horse that was being abused. A short man in ragged clothes had been beating the magnificent pure-black stallion. He had cried out for help and Daine had received his calls.  
  
"I told yeh, that's a beast!" the man snarled, growling at Alanna, who had tried to explain that abusing animals was illegal. Several officers had been brought down, and they insisted that he pay a heavy fine.  
  
"But-that's all?!" Daine cried. "Why don't you whip him and see how he likes it?" She stormed away to check on the stallion. He tried to attack anyone who came near him except Daine. She comforted him with her magic and her hands, caressing him gently. She had already healed him, and he stuck to her like glue.  
  
Alanna and Onua joined her, but the stallion reared in anger. No! Daine cried. They're my friends, they won't hurt you. I promise.  
  
Good, the stallion replied, tossing his luxuriant mane. Daine smiled and faced the two women.  
  
"Well, the other officers sent by Jonathan are going with the man to collect his fine and perhaps incinerate him," Alanna said grimly. "He said that you have to keep the horse, since you're the only one Black Beauty over there won't attempt to murder."  
  
"And that's - all?" Daine whispered, her voice hard and eyes gleaming angrily.  
The two women nodded grimly. The Wildmage sighed and called the horse over.  
  
Can I keep you? the horse asked, nudging Daine chest with his muzzle.  
  
Yes, she replied. But to two-leggers, it's kinda the other way around. What's your name?  
  
I don't have one, he replied, blowing through his nostrils at her. She giggled and returned the favor.  
  
"So," Onua asked, trying to be cheerful. "He likes you! What will you name him?" Daine's friends approached, being wary.  
  
"His name is-Freedom," she stated. Her friends nodded in approval. As the women left, Daine guiding Freedom, she whispered, "Freedom's Fire."  
  
  
  
Ok, you know what to do! Review! And I want to know if you think it's going to be a happy story or not.  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  



	4. Before The Wedding

Chapter 4: Before The Wedding  
  
  
The last chapter was sort of a side story. And Cloud liked Freedom, she sort of took him on as her son (for Starwolf Magic). Anyway, this is the wedding chapter (duh). But wait-isn't it kind of soon for them to get married? It's only chapter four! Well, we'll see....  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
Daine woke up covered in sweat. "It's the sixth of June," she muttered weakly. Today she was getting married! Kitten leaped into her lap and chirped happily. "Yes, today's the day, Kit," she whispered as she got up. There were trunks all over her floor; servants would take them to Numair's rooms during their honeymoon.  
  
The Wildmage danced around the room, then glanced down at her clock. On cue, her bridesmaids pounded on the door. "Get up! You've got to get married today, remember?" Alanna shouted, as Onua and Thayet squealed happily. Daine was getting married in the afternoon, but who knew how long it would take?   
"One second," she called as she dressed and, scooping Kitten up, left to get ready for her wedding.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Daine's dress was made of shining white silk with a full skirt. The top part had no sleeves, just part that went around her shoulders. The train was long and flowing. Her veil was secured by jeweled pins in her hair. A section of her curls were secured with a diamond ornament in a knot, but the rest framed her shoulders. Shiny gloves came up past her elbows. She looked incredible.  
  
"You look perfect," Alanna whispered, patting her on the back. Onua and Thayet were crying happily, and Daine didn't trust herself to speak. She just nodded. Kitten chirped her approval and the Wildmage picked her up and hugged her. "The carriage is here!" Alanna cried. The women had been getting ready at Lalasa's dress shop, where Daine and her bridesmaids' dresses had been made. A carriage was taking them to the meadow where she would wed Numair.  
  
Daine allowed a footman to assist her into the carriage, then turned pale. "I can't do it," she whispered, her face a deathly pale and her voice shaking. She leapt out of the carriage and clutched her face with her hands.  
  
"No, Daine! Come on, lass!" Alanna cried, trying to hold onto her arm while Daine breathed raggedly and tried to get away.  
  
"I can't do it!" she said over and over. Thayet and Onua tried to comfort her. Alanna laughed.   
  
"I did the exact same thing, dear. But your ladd-buck will be waiting if we don't hurry!" Her other two friends glared at the Lioness, who shrugged, adjusting her light blue gown.  
  
"But I can't!" Daine cried, her eyes wild.  
  
Alanna smiled wryly. "Fine. I'll ask the question: Do you love Numair?"  
  
Daine sighed. "Of course, you dolt. Gee, you had to ask that!" This time she didn't protest as the footman helped her into the carriage. Much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Alone

  
  
Chapter 5: Alone  
  
  
  
  
When the carriage arrived, Daine was handed out and the crowd applauded. The People made their own greeting noises, and Daine was almost in tears, she was so happy. Alanna straightened her veil. Smiling, the Wildmage looked incredible.  
  
All of the young men who weren't married in the crowd sighed with envy. She was so beautiful!  
  
The alter was standing, the flowers were in place, the aisle ready for Daine to walk down with Tkaa. But-where was the groom? Numair wasn't in sight, although the best man and ushers were already there. Daine's bridesmaids didn't tell her this as they huddled behind some horses.  
  
"We can't tell her now! She'll-" Onua started.  
  
"Don't try to imagine. Just find him!" Thayet cried, voice tense. The others nodded and split up. Several people had gone back to the palace to look for him.   
  
"Maybe Daine has a focus," Lindhall suggested.  
  
"Do you want to ask her for it?" asked George. Lindhall sighed and the search continued.  
  
After half an hour, Daine found Alanna. "What's wrong?" she asked flatly, arms crossed. She wasn't going to take any nonsense.  
  
"Well-" the Lioness started. Daine cut her off with a kill look. A starling cried behind them. "Daine, Numair's not here. We can't find him." At this, the Wildmage looked worried. "Do you have a focus?"  
  
At that, Daine nodded and took out a locket from underneath her dress. It was much like the one Numair had-a picture of him and a lock of his wavy black hair. She handed it over to Alanna and went to talk to Cloud.  
  
Where's the stork-man? her gray pony asked.  
  
I don't know, the young woman replied, fighting back tears.  
  
Don't trust two-legger men! cried Freedom, running up to join them. They'll betray you! Daine patted him as he calmed down.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Two and a half hours later, Daine was standing at the alter. Alone. They had finally decided to have her walk down and then wait. And that's what she did-wait.  
  
The Wildmage heard Alanna sigh. The crowd murmed softly, and Daine struggled not to cry. Several mages had tried to find him with her focus, but they couldn't. Kitten came to rub against her ankles. Sighing, Daine picked her up, gazing hopefully at the horizon.  
  
  
Oh no!!!!! What happened to Numair? Ha ha, only I know. Please review and tell me where YOU think he is. And I DO NOT want anything gross or perverted. Feel free to e-mail me.  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  



	6. Fleeing

  
Chapter 6: Fleeing  
  
  
  
  
After two more hours and about a thousand attempts to find Numair, Daine started to cry. She sat down on the steps up to the alter and buried her face in her arms. Her bridesmaids and several friends rushed to comfort her, while everyone complained at how irresponsible Numair was.  
  
"Everyone, please step away! Give her some air!" Alanna roared, furious at Numair for ruining Daine's life. Queen Thayet announced that the wedding was officially not going to happen then, and ordered everyone to leave.  
  
As the crowds departed, a few of Daine's close, trusted friends continued to try and comfort her. "He didn't come," she kept sobbing. "He doesn't love me. He doesn't want to marry me."  
  
Onua sighed and gave Thayet a worried look. The queen didn't know what to do either. Several of the People tried to talk to her, but she blocked out her wild magic. "I just want to be alone," she whispered.   
  
Alanna had dismissed the menfolk and gave her a hug. "No, dear, I'm afraid that you might do something-rash in your unhappiness." Miri, Daine's Rider friend, Thayet, and Onua, glared at her but she shrugged.  
  
A huge crack of thunder startled everyone. Rain began to pour down in sheets, ruining the wedding structure. The women ran to the waiting carriage, that was supposed to have taken the Salmalins' to their honeymoon. But there wasn't a married couple to ride in it.  
  
"No, no!" Daine cried as her friends tried to help her in. "Leave me!" Maura of Dunlath gave her a long look, feeling so sorry for her. Daine's beautiful dress was limp and soaking. Her hair and veil were plastered to her face, which was wet from tears and the pouring rain.  
  
Queen Thayet finally ordered her to get in, so she did. She huddled in a corner, wet, cold, and miserable. Where was Numair? How could he do this to her?  
  
Kitten tried to rest her head on Daine's knee, but the Wildmage pushed her away.  
  
"Let's cheer up," Maura suggested, giving the other women meaningful looks.   
  
"You should be happy! Think of it this way: you get to stay single!" Alanna tried. The others glared at her and she sighed.  
  
Onua tried. "Daine, now Numair will have to make it up to you! He'll probably give you lots of candy and flowers and jewelry!" This was the best attempt, and the others nodded fervently.  
  
Daine raised her once magnificent, now pitiful head. "What if he doesn't want to make up? What if this whole relationship was just so he could do this to me?" She choked on the last part, breaking into fresh tears. The others winced.  
  
Queen Thayet's heart ached for this young woman, so full of hope and in love. "Just you wait, child. If he does anything like that, AT ALL, I will personally lock him in the dungeon for the rest of his life."  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri couldn't take it anymore. Flinging the carriage door open, she leapt out onto the ground, even though it was moving quickly.  
  
"Wait!" the others cried, Alanna about to jump out after her. A gigantic flash of lightning lit up the sky, and everyone gasped. Daine looked like a ghost, so white and pale. Freedom ran up Daine mounted, fleeing in the other direction. All watched as the magnificent black steed and his ghostly rider, (wearing a wedding dress!) vanished into the forest.  
  
  
  
So...maybe Numair has deserted Daine! Or maybe not...  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and another thing: I HATE Varice as much as Kaddar!!! Okay?! Sorry.  
*Lady of the Wolves  
PS-Wolves are cool!!!!!  
  
  



	7. June 5th

  
  
Chapter 7: June 5th  
  
  
  
  
It was midnight at the palace, and the two supposed-to-be-married-mages' friends were having a meeting. Daine hadn't come back, and there was no sign of Numair.   
  
"Aarrgghhhhhh!" Alanna the Lioness roared, slamming her fist down on the table. "How could he go and DESERT the poor girl like that?!"  
  
"Alanna, calm down. Maybe he was kidnapped, or-"   
  
"The most powerful mage in the realm? Kidnapped?" the Lioness barked. "Or maybe he's busy bedding another woman!"  
  
Lindhall Reed stood up. "That's not fair, Alanna," he broke in angrily. "You know Numair would never do that to Daine! I have a feeling that he-" The formerly-Carthaki mage was cut off by a knock on the heavy wooden door. Onua got up from her chair to open it. The figure who entered was the one being discussed.  
  
"Good evening, everyone," greeted Numair, trying to hold onto and arm full of books. He sauntered over to the table to rest them on it, then used a hand to sweep back the hair that had escaped his horsetail. "I just wanted to talk to Jonathan, Lindhall, and-" The mage finally noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked, clearly confused.  
  
It was Alanna who finally spoke up. Everyone else was busy staring at Numair with mouths wide open. "You dolt!" she whispered. "Did you by any chance forget to do something today?"  
  
Numair gave her a confused look, then glanced around the room. "No, I don't think so," he said carefully after a moment. "Or-is today someone's birthday?"  
  
The Champion let out a snort and Onua glared at him. "No," she growled, "but you WERE supposed to get married today!" The others nodded fervently.  
  
Numair gasped, turning deathly pale. "But-but today's only the fifth of June!" he cried. "We're getting married tomorrow!"  
  
King Jonathan sadly shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that you got the wrong date, my friend. The wedding was today." The women all glared at him, but the men looked sympathetic.  
  
Numair's head swam, and his knees collapsed. Alanna and Thayet helped him to his feet as he kept repeating, "No! No! Today's the fifth!"  
  
Onua and George exchanged looks. Numair was now hysterical. Alanna decided to knock some sense into him. Literally!  
  
But the lanky mage was too upset to care. "How could I? How could I miss my own wedding? Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!" George and Lindhall forced him to sit, but he was still upset. "Where's Daine?" he demanded, jumping up suddenly.   
  
Maura of Dunlath sighed. "She ran away," she said softly. "We were coming back to the palace because of rain, and she jumped out of the carriage and rode away on Freedom."  
  
Numair's head swam. Had she left him forever? The tall mag efell to the ground again, then leapt up. "I've got to go after her!" he cried, heading for the door.  
  
"Numair, she's upset. I think that you ought to give her some time alone," Queen Thayet suggested gently, patting his arm.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open again. And the figure who entered was the last person anyone expected to see.....  
  
  
  
  
  
So-who is it at the door? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  
  



	8. Leave Me Alone!

  
  
Chapter 8: Leave Me Alone!  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok-Numair forgot because he lost his calendar. And yes, he's that forgetful! For everyone who's read First Test, if he can forget to take a spell off several pages, he can forget a date! Anyway, he can in this story. And wouldn't YOU be upset if you forgot your own wedding?!  
  
  
  
  
It was Daine. Drenched to the bone in her wedding dress, she had obviously just come from outside. She pulled off her dripping veil as she entered, and shut the door behind her. Everyone else watched with mouths hanging open.  
  
"Hello, all," she said wearily as she made her way over to the table.  
  
Queen Thayet was the first to speak. "Are you-are you all right?" she asked. Daine just sighed and shook her head.  
  
Numair leaped up and ran over to her. "Daine! Oh gods, Daine, I don't know how to apologize, I thought tomorrow was the sixth! Daine?" He tried to hug her or at least take her hands, but she kept a steady distance from him. He tried to catch her gaze. "Magelet?" he whispered. "Please, Daine, I'm so sorry!" With this, he grabbed her shoulder, as her back was to him.  
  
She whirled around and slapped him. Hard. He closed his eyes and didn't move. The she turned back to the rest of her friends. "I've decided to go on a trip," she told them, peeling off her damp gloves.  
  
"But-what about-" Numair started, but fell silent as everyone, excluding Daine, glared at him.  
  
Alanna broke in. "Where are you going?" The Wildmage looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I think I'll go to Maren. I have plenty of money saved up, and I've nothing better to do. I'll see you all in a few months or so; I haven't decided how long to stay."  
  
Maura stood up. "Daine, may I see you privately?" she asked, and Daine nodded. Maura led her into a small room. "What about Numair?" she asked, once she had shut the door.  
  
"Who is Numair?" asked Daine innocently. Maura sighed and gave her a Look. The Wildmage sighed. "You know what, Maura? I really don't want to talk about him. He left me standing at the alter when we were supposed to get married."  
  
Maura sighed, crossing her arms. "Daine, it was an accident," she explained. "He came in here and was horrified! He was going to go after you! I think you should give him another chance." She patted Daine on the back.  
  
Daine fought tears. "Well, I don't want to!" she said, trying not to shout. "You don't understand! I never want to see him again!" With that, she turned and left the room, heading back to her own room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Wildmage hurridly threw her wedding finery in a corner, pulling on breeches and a shirt. She packed quickly and grabbed her bag. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could!  
  
Once in the stables, a very angry dragon caught up with her. Kitten chirped and growled as she inspected Daine. "Sorry, Kit," the lady said, scooping her up and continuing on her way to find Freedom and Cloud. The rain had stopped shortly before she had returned, so she knew they wouldn't get wet, at least not right away.  
  
As Daine hurridly explained to Freedom and Cloud, she heard heavy footsteps come into the stable. Muttering under her breath, she led out the horse and pony, then mounted onto Cloud, to give Freedom a rest.  
  
She was about to nudge Cloud into a trot when she heard an out-of-breath voice call out her name. She turned toward the sound, in habit, and saw the tall mage she was supposed to be married to rush over to her. She turned her face away, trying to avoid more tears.  
  
Numair rushed over to her, praying that she wouldn't leave. He grabbed onto Cloud's reins, and received an angry bite from their owner. "Daine, listen to me. Please," he added, as she angrily pulled the reins from him and moved Cloud away.  
  
Daine faced him. "What?! What do you want?! Nice of you, to leave me standing at the alter! Why don't you go try and remember what else, all of the more important things, thant you were supposed to be doing!?" She kicked Cloud and took off down the path.  
  
"Daine! Wait!" the tall mage roared, and, upon seeing that she ignored him, he ran to the stable to fetch Spots.  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Storm Returns

  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Storm Returns  
  
  
  
  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri wiped the rain and tears from her wet face. She had ridden Freedom (Cloud had refused to leave her stall after lightning had lit up the sky, so she had sent the mare back and called Freedom quickly) out of Tortall's walls, wanting to just get away. Away from everything....  
  
And Numair had wanted to get away from her. The memory returned with pain:  
  
She was standing at the alter. Alone. Waiting for him to show up. Alanna whispered to Thayet and Kitten chirped, but she didn't hear them. She stared at the distant horizon, hoping, wishing, praying...  
  
A fresh gust of wind slapped her face and jerked her back into the present. She was freezing to the bone, but the black horse seemed oblivious to the cold. Are you alright? he asked.  
  
I'm fine, she told him, but do you possibly think that you could go a bit faster? Freedom whickered and continued to run, picking up the pace a bit.  
  
Kitten squeaked in anger as the rain continued to pour from the sky, as if the sky was falling. Lightning streaked across the sky, sending shivers down Daine's spine. Maybe thia wasn't such a good idea, she thought miserably, causing the Wildmage to clutch Skysong closer.  
  
Lightning lit up the sky again, and Daine noticed a village past the ahead clearing. It's a miracle! she thought gladly, urging Freedom to hurry.  
  
A dark figure watched Daine hurry toward the village from its small inn. As the Wildmage approached, he called out, " 'Er you here t' spen' t' night, miss?"  
  
Daine jumped in the saddle. She hadn't seen him. She nodded grimly as the figure approached and led Freedom away to the stable by the small building. Kitten hidden securely in her bag, she boldly went inside.  
  
  
OK, I know that was a short, BAD chapter! Yuck. Anyway, I have NO IDEA where this is going. Any requests? Okay just review thanks!  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Numair

Chapter 10: Numair  
  
  
  
Daine sighed. She was in the tiny room of the inn; other guests were there, and to get her own room she had had to part with two silver nobles. Sighing again, she sat up in the bed. I'll bet the mattress is stuffed with rocks, she thought gloomily. Trying to get comfortable, she sat on Kitten, making the young dragon squeak.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep (finally)....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Numair swung off of Spots after reaching a village. He hadn't found Daine, even with the (!@#$%^*&, as he called it) focus. His gelding had refused to budge, and he knew that the horse deserved some rest. Dragging his mount by the reins behind him, he made his way to the inn.  
  
The inn was small and shabby. A snoring man was standing in one corner. The tall mage sighed and woke him up, asking for a room.   
  
"We ain't got none more rooms," he wheezed.  
  
Numair fought the urge to correct this man's grammar. "I'll share, if I must," he said with distaste. He would NOT share a room with some flea-infested merchant in a nicer inn!  
  
The innkeeper smiled, revealing several missing teeth. "Right this way." The man led the tall mage up the stairs (Numair was surprised that they didn't collapse under the weight) to a door. "In 'ere," he said, holding out his hand. "That'll be three silve' nobles, now."  
  
Numair snorted, but paid the man, who then left. Trying to open the door quietly, he found that it made a loud squeaking noise. Creeping inside, he closed the door and used light from his Gift to find his way to the bed. A figure was huddled on the other side under flimsy blankets. Numair kicked off his boots and picked up the blanket, but accidentally pulled it off his roommate. He gasped.  
  
It was Daine.   
  
She was lying, huddled up, on the bed, her brown curls spread out over the thin pillow. Numair sucked in his breath. To him, she had never looked more beautiful. She shifted, noticing the temperature change, but didn't open her eyes until she groped with her hands and found no blanker; Numair was still holding it.  
  
She saw him and met his gaze. What she said was barely more than a whisper: "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"  
  
He hesitated, not sure of what to say. 'I-I...."  
  
"Get. Out. Now!" she shrieked.  
  
"Daine, wait! LISTEN TO ME!!!!" he cried, raising his hands.  
  
She blinked back tears. "Why should I?"  
  
He put his hands down and looked at the floor. "Because I love you," he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! It's a cliffhanger! OK, I would like 5 more reviews before I continue. But I'm going away for like a week, so everyone will have to wait, sorry. Thank you!  
*Lady of the Wolves  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the innkeeper dude. And the plot. Tamora Pierce owns everything else.  
  
  
  



	11. Apologies

Chapter 11: Apologies  
  
  
  
Hello, I got bored so I decided to continue anyway. Numair went into the room because THE INNKEEPER GUY FORGOT THAT DAINE WAS IN THERE!!!! Sheesh. Sorry about that.  
  
  
  
Daine felt the tear slide down her cheek and hit the floor. He seemed so sincere. And she did love him. But why had he abandoned her? She had to know.  
  
"If-if you love me so much, why didn't you remember our wedding?" she asked softly.  
  
Numair looked up, eyes frantic. "Oh magelet, I'm so sorry! I thought that our wedding was tomorrow! You have no idea of the pain I'm going through, I wouldn't have missed that day for anything!"  
  
She sighed. "Well, you did." He winced. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"  
  
He sighed. "That fool of an innkeeper gave me this room. I paid three silver nobles for it!"  
  
Daine looked confused. "But I paid two silver nobles to have this room to myself!"  
  
Numair looked awkward. "Well, I can sleep in the stable-"  
  
Daine looked at the floor. "You can sleep in here," she said softly. She shut her eyes tightly and lay down again. She felt warm arms pull her into a gentle hug and she threw her arms around his neck, crying softly.  
  
Numair held her tightly, his heart racing. He had almost lost her! "Will you marry me?" he whispered into her hair.  
  
Daine sighed. "I don't know." Numair kissed her gently, a sadness in his eyes, but said that that would have to do.  
  
Snuggling down into the covers, they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  



End file.
